


White Thanksgiving

by ami_ven



Series: White Thanksgiving [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving snowfall has Sam a little worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #003 "snow"

While Sam had certainly been dreaming of a white Christmas, a white Thanksgiving hadn't exactly been part of her plan.

If she had thought about it, she supposed she might have enjoyed a light dusting or some gently-falling flakes, especially given the scenic views at the cabin. But she thought that an accumulation of, at her last measurement, going-on eight inches was pushing it.

"It's Minnesota," said Jack, when he caught her looking out the window for the fifth time in a row. "We only have two seasons, winter and hockey."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I was hoping to have a quiet holiday," she said, "without having to worry about any of our guests getting stuck in a snow drift."

"They'll be fine, Carter. Teal'c is bringing Cassie, and he's got all-wheel drive."

"Yes, but Daniel's got Vala. And Cam."

Jack grinned. "How did that happen?"

"Don't ask." Sam moved around the kitchen, checking the settings on the oven, flicking through her recipe cards, smoothing non-existent wrinkles in the tablecloth, adjusting the silverware...

The turkey had— Jack checked the timer— at least two hours to go, and they couldn't put anything else in the oven until it was done. He caught Sam as she was going to open the fridge again.

"Carter, stop fussing! Dinner is going to be fabulous." He grinned again, settling his hands lightly on her hips. "Are you saying you don't want to be snowed in with me?"

She grinned back. "Didn't we already do that?"

"Yeah, but this time, we have a roaring fire, plenty of food, and no broken bones."

"And we know which planet we're on this time," she added.

Jack nudged her back a step, until she was leaning against the counter, then wrapped both arms tight around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I have a confession, Carter," he breathed in her ear. "That's _not_ my sidearm."

Sam giggled, and leaned up to kiss him—

The front door banged open, and over the sudden noise, Daniel's voice called, "Jack! Sam! Anybody home?"

Jack sighed. "How long d'you think he'd take to come back if I 'Ascend' him again?"

Sam hit his shoulder lightly. "Thanksgiving is a time for family, Jack," she said. "Now, if we come here for Valentine's Day..."

"We come _alone_ ," he finished for her, then pulled her in for a quick kiss. "It's a date."

THE END


End file.
